


The Struggles of Working for Bruce Wayne

by IvyCoveredWalls (orphan_account)



Series: Tim Corralling the Bats [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tim Drake is Not Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Inspired by: Executive Assistant to the Batman by heartslogosTim's the very disgruntled secretary to one Bruce Wayne. Jason Todd makes a guest appearance.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Tim Corralling the Bats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685587
Comments: 14
Kudos: 486





	The Struggles of Working for Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Tim being annoyed at Bruce. Also Jason makes a guest appearance.

Timothy Drake hadn't had a particularly joyous life. With parents who couldn't care less about him and a childhood filled with stalking Batman and Co, while he wasn't essentially raising himself, one might say he had a kind of terrible childhood. And yet he had pulled through that. He'd gone to college, gotten an internship at WE! And when he'd graduated he'd even gotten hired there! Objectively speaking he was a success story. 

But nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared him for the hell that was being Bruce Wayne's secretary. He was three years in, and the excited child inside him, who looked forward to working for Bruce, for The Batman, had died. That son of a bitch died the second time Bruce came in and passed off his broken ribs with the words "Shower accident". 

So now, staring down Jason Fucking Todd, who should be dead, Tim put on his best "professional" smile. He turned on the obviously false charm that very clearly screamed that underneath, Tim was absolutely willing and able to violently rearrange Jason's face. 

"I'm sorry sir, but Bruce is in a meeting and I can't let you in."

"Come on kid, I need to talk to him. I won't even tell him you let me in."

"You can schedule an appointment, but I'm afraid I can't let you in sir."

Jason scowled.

"Look, kid, we both know he's not in a meeting. I can see him napping right now. Just let me in."

Tim made a mental note to murder Bruce Wayne after Jason leaves. He was, infact, supposed to be in a meeting. 

"I'm sorry about this inconvenience, but I really must insist you make an appointment."

Jason groaned in frustration. Tim took a moment to contemplate his next move. Bruce should be awake. Bruce should be meeting with PR about the next gala. 

"I'll give you five minutes, but you have to wake him up and get him to go to his meeting with PR."

"What?"

"I sai-"

"I heard what you said kid, I just wasn't expecting a yes."

"Interrupt me again and I'll kick you out of this office and tell the front desk that you are permanently banned from the building. Five minutes Mr. Todd."

Jason proceeded into Bruce's office, and Tim congratulated himself on not being the one to have to wake Bruce up.


End file.
